1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for estimating yaw rate, which estimates a yaw rate of a vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
Known as an apparatus equipped with means for estimating a yaw rate of a vehicle is one estimating the yaw rate according to the lateral acceleration and wheel speed of the vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3630280). The apparatus is equipped with a lateral acceleration sensor and a vehicle speed sensor, and estimates a yaw rate signal value according to a signal value detected by the lateral acceleration sensor and a vehicle speed signal value detected by the vehicle speed sensor.